


Pieces

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Catnip : Cause and Effect.   
> Trigger warnings? Mentions of self-harm kind of. Angst, with a fluff ending.

When Ryan first saw Jack come in with a few scratches on his arm, he thought nothing of it and laughed along to Geoff’s comment, and so does Jack. But Ryan can tell that he had to force it. It sounded hollow and empty, but Ryan just sat back and focused back on the game they were setting up.

The whole day felt off. Jack was unusually quiet beside him and didn’t leave when others went to get lunch. Jack just waved them off and stayed playing minecraft, creating something in his own world. Ryan was the first one back from lunch and barely had time to notice that Jack was rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. Ryan just packed up his gear he was using and patted Jack on the shoulder, offering a ‘good game’ comment and walking his way back to his desk across the building.

The following day it was raining, so Ryan thought nothing of it again when Jack came in and did not take off his jacket, even though it was drenched.

He did, however notice, when Jack would pull away and almost cradle his arms to his chest when someone would get too close or accidentally brush them. Ryan felt his heart drop to his stomach. He knew these signs. He knew them well.

Ryan did not confront Jack about his suspicions that day and hoped that Jack would at least come to someone to talk. But it never happened.

Days came and went, and Jack always had long sleeve shirts on. Some days he would let out sharp gasps of pain at just having to move his arms, and others he would be laughing and joking to the rest of the crew.

When Jack came in one day though, with scratches all up the side of his face, Ryan had to put a stop to it. He grabbed Jack’s hand and took him back outside and without warning, forced Jack’s sleeves up his arms. There, like they were mocking Ryan, were dozens, if not hundreds of scratches. Some were fresh and still bleeding. Others were scarred over and healing. Ryan felt like he would throw up, and when Jack made a strangled sound, Ryan looked up and stared into Jack’s eyes, both sets tearing up. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before a single, whispered word fell from Ryan’s lips.

“ _Why?”_

Jack looked down even before the word left Ryan’s lips and his shoulders started to shake. Ryan felt his own heart start to crack a bit and rubbed his eyes free of the tears. What he did not expect was to be almost tackled to the ground by the other man. Jack grabbed hold of Ryan’s shirt and heart-wrenching sobs started falling out of Jack. All the anguish, the built up pain, it just all came out in that instant. Ryan put his arms around the shaking Jack and tried to soothe him as best he could. Jack started to mumble into his shirt between gasping for breath and letting out choked sobs as he tried to explain what happened. Ryan caught a few lines of, Uday and Qusay and catnip, and how he doesn’t actually cut himself.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Jack even more before taking a slight step backwards. Jack looked up slightly at the movement before Ryan grabbed hold of his chin to force Jack to look into his eyes. Ryan took in the sight before in him. Tears streaming down his face, glasses strewn across his face and almost falling off, beard ruffled and messed about.

Using his thumb from his other hand, Ryan wiped away Jack’s tears and smiled lightly, his eyes soft and full of caring support. He heard Jack’s breath hitch again before Ryan leaned in and gave Jack the gentlest kiss. It was short, sweet and slightly heartbreaking. They broke away and Ryan saw Jack smiling back at him with the same look in his eyes that Ryan knew was in his. Ryan pulled Jack back into his arms and pleaded to him to stop what he was doing with his cats, that he could come and talk to him, that Ryan would talk to the others, just, anything to keep Jack healthy.

_“I promise.”_


End file.
